


Thought You Knew (TRIGGER WARNING)

by LookMaIMadeIt



Category: Supernatural, winchester - Fandom
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookMaIMadeIt/pseuds/LookMaIMadeIt
Summary: With John being abusive and Dean always out Sam has to face things alone and let the dark feelings wash over him. How will Dean feel when he finds his little brother on the roof of the motel. Crying and bleeding.





	Thought You Knew (TRIGGER WARNING)

Sam sat on the motel bed as John went through the list of many reasons Sam wasn't good enough to be apart of the family. 

Dean had been out all day and wasn't even aware that Sam was getting beaten. Beaten every day by his father who had no control once he started. Beaten by the man who was suppose to be the 15 year old's father. 

He snapped back to reality when his father's hand slapped across his cheek, leaving the stinging feeling to sink deep into his skin. Tears clouding his eyes.

"Cry! I dare you Sam. You're not a Winchester and never have been!" John barked at him. He didn't let Sam move until he was beaten black and blue. The blood was already dripping from his lip and the bruises across his body. The cool shower spray had dragged him in and the pain in his aching joints was growing too much for him to cope. The fresh razor placed on the shower tray stared at him and the instant urge to pick it up grew stronger.

Once he started he couldn't stop. Hacking holes into his skin and feeling the shame in his blood as it washed down the drain.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He told himself. Eyes to the floor. He could barely look at himself. He was malnourished and sick.

Meanwhile Dean was on his way back, pie and burgers in the impala since dad had finally leant it him. He sat waiting outside his friends house as the boy got out the car laughing and promised Dean they would speak again tomorrow. 

Sam stood up. Despite being so dizzy and suffering blood loss.  
"I can fix this. Dean doesn't need his brother to mess up-" He sighed

Sam had pulled himself out of the shower and pulled on his clothes, staring at himself. Disappointment. Unwanted. Stupid.

When his dad had passed out in a drunken state he climbed onto the motel roof and just stood there, eyes to the road in the distance. He looked down around the area and stepped onto the ledge, just as the black chevy pulled up outside.


End file.
